


A crown for my dearest

by Sorabrainrot



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Arashi doesn't say anything but is there, Fluff, I love sora!, Knights seniors appear for like 2 secs, M/M, Soft Boys, established relationships - Freeform, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorabrainrot/pseuds/Sorabrainrot
Summary: Switch makes Crowns. Sora makes for tsukasa.  Tsukasa has sora deficiency :)(bad with summaries)
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume, Harukawa Sora/Suou Tsukasa
Kudos: 17





	A crown for my dearest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Sorakasa is so cute. Hope you dont mind my mistakes english isn't my first language. Anyways enjoy!

It was a lovely day with the sun shinning birds chirping.

Sora always loved a day like this but today was going to be even more great because today tsumugi finally took a break from his work which meant switch was finally going to have some time together.

They decided to spend their time in the garden terrace because of the beautiful flowers blooming there but it only resulted in them making flower crowns.

‘Natsume-kun who are making your crown for?’’

‘’Its for sora ofcouRCE’’. Natsume said with a smug look on his face. Tsumugi knew natsume was lying he could clearly see another crown just behind natsume yet he couldn’t help but tease his beloved a little.

‘’ehhh..what about me? Where did the adorable natsume-chan who used to make me flower crowns go?’’

‘’If you call me that name one more time i’ll kill you and use your body as a fertilizer for my plants’’

‘’so-so scary’’

Tsumugi only smiled at natsume after all his boyfriend was sitting next to him surrounded by flowers he couldn’t help but lean in and kiss natsume.

The kiss was light and sweet, natsume kissed back obviously enjoying the kiss. When they parted natsume gave tsumugi a wack on his head telling him to warn him before kissing him.

Tsumugi only replied with a yes, certainly it all went over his head. He loved seeing natsume all shy and flushed; No he loved his boyfriend as a whole everything about him made tsumugi feel like the happiest person on earth.

‘’hihi¬ look shishou senpai sora is finished.’’ sora came running up to his seniors and placing flower crowns over their heads. 

Seeing his seniors sora felt happiness dwelled in his heart. But he had to make another crown for his special person.

‘’hm ..?sora are you still making a crown for someone?’’ Natsume looked at the flowers sora had picked up.

‘’yes sora is going to make a crown for tsuka-chan too. Tsuka-chan has been busy with work so sora rarely gets to talk to him. Tsuka-chan must feel same so sora is gonna give him a crown so Tsuka-chan can have happy colors too.’’

Natsume and tsumugi smiled at him. Tsukasa must feel lucky having sora as his boyfriend if he did make sora cry even a little bit a curse shall befall on him. Sincerely natsume. 

‘’Sora’s gonna continue making crown for tsuka-chan sora wants to see his happy colors after all tsuka-chan does so much for sora hahihuheho¬’’  
______________________________________________________

Tsukasa was tired after school he went straight to work. One document after another teaching knight’s newbies and of course his own personal work.

During these times tsukasa missed how knights was last year. Leo causing one problem after another izumi complaints and their little round table conference with the kotatsu.

Tsukasa smiled remembering those days.

Thinking his mind wandered off to his boyfriend’s smile. Whenever sora smiled his heart would skip a beat.

His eyes that reminded him of the blue sky that he couldn't help but stare at and his laugh like the sun which he couldn’t live without.

Maybe the reason he feels so drained lately is because he hasn’t been with his sun for awhile. 

He wanted to see sora, he wanted to take him out on a date, go to a cafe with him, see him smile, see him laugh, he wanted to be with sora.

Tukasa felt guilty for not being able to spend some time with him. 

He would give him sweets as an apology for his packed up schedules but sora would always smile at him saying there was no need to.

Tsukasa went on to finish his work and take some time off to spend the day with sora.

\--o--

The sun was about to set when tsukasa barely finished his work he quickly grabbed his stuff and decided to go to his dorm room.

Just when he was about to open the door a peaking sora came in.

‘’Tsuka-chan you have a tired color are you okey.’’ Sora asked worriedly with a pout on his face.

Tsukasa couldn’t help but sign yes he was tired and the lack of sora with him only made him that much tired.

‘’I was just doing some work. i still feel bad for leaving you alone all the time sora im sorry.’’

‘’Tsuka-chan sora has told you before that it is alright shishou told sora that in a relationship both people have to trust each other and sora trusts tsuka-chan’’

Tsukasa….definitely was lucky .

‘’Tsuka-chan sora made you something here.’’Sora hurriedly put the crown on his head while being aware not to damage the flowers. He had to stand on his toes because of their hight deference .

Tsukasa looked at the crown in the mirror, it had a mixture of many flowers; red, purple, white, yellow, all kinds of colored flowers. 

Tsukasa looked at sora, lust in his eyes. He thanked sora for this lovely gift and sora smiled at him. Telling tsukasa how much he loves him.

A light flush creeped tsukasa’s cheeks, he couldn’t help it now. He grabbed sora by the waist and kissed him sora only kissed him back.

The kiss was light and sweet yet it made tsukasa go crazy. He kissed him even more passionately making sora moan in return.

They parted for air and tsukasa stared into sora’s eyes mesmerized in them .

‘’ousama¬ how long are you gonna hold him¬¬’’

Tsukasa jolted up seeing his seniors peaking through the door …..WITH A VIDEO CAMERA.

‘’H-how long have you been there?’’ Tsukasa was red now. Doesn’t his seniors know that they shouldn’t be peaking at people making out! 

‘’Ever since sora put the little crown on your head wahahahaha suou your love struck aren’t you¬¬’’ Leo sing sang looking at his leader whose face could be compared to a tomato.

Sora only looked at them laughing at tsukasa's fellow unit mates antics because not only sora but everyone knew how much they both loved each other. Sora could finally see tsukasa’s happy color.

It……...made him super happy!!

**Author's Note:**

> THEY BOTH ARE SO CUTE ><  
> flower crown idea by @aoibirb twt (go follow her she's amazing)  
> Also my twt @TinySora where i scream sora :)  
> Comments appreciated ^^


End file.
